jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Peanut Otter
Peanut is a young red otter who is the oldest of the Otter kids, and the older brother of Jelly and Butter Otter. He is also one of the main protagonists of PB&J Otter along with his siblings. In ToonWorld, he is 17-18 years old, but in PB&J Otter and its revival The New Adventures of PB&J Otter, he is depicted as being 8 years old. Peanut's current 17-18 year old self is voiced by Vincent Martella (who also voiced Phineas Flynn in Phineas and Ferb), while his younger 8-year old self is voiced by Pierce Gagnon, although he was originally voiced by Adam Rose in the 1998 "PB&J Otter" cartoon. Appearance Peanut is a slightly chubby red otter with a white muzzle with two pairs of whiskers, a black nose, a small hair tuft on his head, and a white belly with a visible bellybutton. As an 8-year old, Peanut doesn't usually wear much clothing, other than white socks and brown loafers. Although his eyes are usually black, they are sometimes shown to be green. As a 17-18 year old, Peanut now wears a green (unbuttoned) short-sleeved vest with brown trim, white socks with the image of a peanut imprinted on them, brown buckled shoes, and a necklace with a shark pendant around his neck. His hair has grown longer to represent real hair, and has an extra pair of whiskers. Personality Peanut is usually kind and loyal to his fellow companions. He tends to be sarcastic and funny on some occasions. He also displays a high level of intelligence, being able to solve problems on his own. Peanut doesn't like to dance, especially the "Noodle Dance", but usually he changes his mind at the last minute, and joins in anyway. Gallery Peanut Otter scolding Buhdeuce.png|Peanut scolding Buhdeuce (from that awful show "Breadwinners" that mostly everyone, including J&D, hates). PB&J Otter as Spyro-style Dragons (Classic).png|Peanut and his sisters as Classic Spyro-style dragons. This is probably how they'd appear if they were in the Classic Spyro trilogy. PB&J Otter in Rosemary Wells style.png|Peanut and his sisters in Rosemary Wells' style. 1970's style PB&J Otter Dance.png|Peanut and his sisters all in the style of the 1975 Japanese children's cartoon "Manga Nihon Mukashi Banashi" imitating the famous "Dancing Otter" meme. Peanut and Jelly hug.jpg|Young Peanut hugging his sister Jelly. PB&J Power Rangers.png|Peanut and his sisters as Power Rangers. Peanut; I don't know what's gotten into Jelly....jpg Peanut and Jelly with M&M's.png|This is what happens when Peanut and Jelly meet M&M's! I bet Red & Yellow are blissfully unaware of the otter siblings' sweet tooth. Peanut and Jelly with can phones.jpg|Can phones! 13.JPG|What are we going to do with this tub of babbleberries? PB&J Otter beat up the Breadlosers.png|Peanut and his sisters beating up the no-good Breadwinners. That's what those ducks get for being in a terrible cartoon! PB&J Otter under the Brain Drain Spell.png|Peanut and his sisters under the Brain Drain spell. Yikes! PB&J Otter - Noodle Dance 1.jpg|Doing the Noodle Dance with sisters. PB&J Otter TLK style.png|Peanut and his siblings as TLK-style lion cubs! (Credit to kisini on Deviantart for the base.) Human PB&J.png|Human versions of Peanut and his sisters. PB&J as Loulou-style Rabbits.png|Peanut and his siblings as 2002 Loulou-style rabbits. Raydroid and PB&J Ottdroids.png|Robot versions of Peanut and his sisters, as well as a Raydroid (robot version of 1995 Rayman) Box of Toony Cuteness.png|A Feral (?) Peanut with Porkchop (from Doug), Catnip (from Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, as a kitten), Loulou/Wolfy, Sagwa Miao, Nixie the Mouse, Pancake Popple, Henry Hugglemonster, and Walt (from The Little Flying Bears) all in a box looking adorable. Gender-Bent PB&J.png|Gender-Bent versions of Peanut and his sisters. The Ferocious Five and Friends at the Movie Theater.png|Peanut with the Ferocious Five, Nixie & Mixie, Bumblelion, Butterbear, Jelly, Zoey Morgan, The Nesquik Rabbit, the Cabury Caramel Bunny, Brianna Ringtail, Helga Hen, and Benedict Bear at the movies. peanutdance.png Peanut dives into the bathtub.png|Peanut about to jump into the bathtub during the song "Scrub-a, Dub-a". Peanut Otter is angry with Flick.png|Angry at Flick Duck in "Dare Duck". Peanut and Jelly eating babbleberries.png|Eating fresh babbleberries with Jelly. Peanut; I don't think the Boat sees Munchy!.png|"I don't think the recycling boat sees Munchy!" (from Munchy's Sinking Feeling) You made Peanut Otter upset.png|Aww, poor Peanut is looking upset. Peanut; You're humming that Noodle Dance thing aren't you.png|"You're humming that Noodle Dance thing, aren't you?" (from Invitation to the Snooties) Terrified PB&J Otter.png|Peanut and his sisters terrified in Mega Melon. Uh oh! Trivia * Peanut is best friends with Munchy Beaver and Flick Duck. * He is also a fan of the Mallard Man comic books. * Peanut will appear in ToonWorld All-Stars 2, as one of the main tritagonists. He will mostly appear as his 13-14 version, but he also appears as his younger 8-year old self in some of Rayman's dream sequences. Category:Characters Category:Otters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Jim Jinkins Characters Category:Mustelids Category:Heroes Category:Lake Hoohaw Citizens Category:Major Characters Category:Friends of Justin Puppy Category:Good Characters Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Adults